Housen Ryofu
Ryofu Hosen is a strong fighter with a very promiscuous personality and a habit for dressing skimpy. She was very skilled at making chi-blasts, and a very powerful fighter, but was afflicted with a deadly illness that would kill her before adulthood. Now she hopes to try and fight not only destiny but her illness as well. Appearance Ryofu has a ruddy complexion and seafoam green hair which is always tied into pigtails. She is usually seen wearing the Rakuyo school uniform which consists of a matching red blazer and skirt, and brown shoes. Unlike the other students however, her socks are almost knee-high and she doesn't wear the white shirt and tie underneath the blazer, exposing the cleavage of her large breasts. Personality Ryofu is very perverted as she enjoyed taking advantage of Ryomou, and even leisurely commenting how much she enjoyed having Saji touch her, as well as groping Hakufu simply for fun. However, unlike the original Lu Bu, who was bullheaded, short-tempered, and cared for no one but himself and his desires (her predecessor/ancestor), she is very courageous and quite caring towards her friends, as she was willing to fight an entire gang of Rakuyo personel just to save her childhood friend and lover, Chinkyuu (also the one who Ryofu truly cares for and is genuinely in love with, unlike Saji; while she does have genuine affection for him, Ryofu doesn't have the same amount of affection for him like she does for Chinkyuu), who was raped and beaten by said Rakuyo personel, specifically Rikaku. Ryofu, despite her negative actions towards Ryomou, does care about the Nanyou student to the point that she told the latter to take care of Saji when she (Ryofu herself) dies. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Ryofu is first seen going up against Saji, after a meeting with Toutaku did not end in his favor. She is able to easily defeat Saji, but it is revealed that she had spared him, instead of killing him like she was ordered to by Toutaku. She is then seen going against Ryomou and is able to defeat her, after goading her into a battle against her, by paralyzing her. She takes advantage of the situation and begins to play with her sexually. She then leaves encouraging Ryomou to come and fight her by entering and getting to the finals of the Great fighters tournament. After Toutaku's turn around, in not going all the way through the great fighters tournament, Ryofu and Chinkyuu rebels against Rakuyo academy. Ryofu later returns to Rakuyo, after learning Chinkyuu had tried to take the jewel for Ryofu's sake, to find Chinkyuu in a near death state causing Ryofu to beat up the people who had put Chinkyuu in a near death state. After Chinkyuu passes away, Ryofu goes to Rakuyo highschool determined to defy fate and kill Toutaku. She is forced to fight Hakufu instead, and loses after Hakufu turns into her dragon state. She is however still able to defy fate, by killing both herself and Toutaku, using a technique she had learned from her previous session with her master at the fighters spa. Trivia * Ryofu is considered the strongest female Toushi in the Kanto Region in both the manga and the anime, especially in the anime, where she is rarely ever bested by the other Toushi (in Kanto only) such as Kan'u. This doesn't account for Toushi in the Kansai Region, such as Benkei who tanked a technique by Koumei Jokou, the strongest of the Three Pillar Gods of Kyosho, that knocked Kan'u out in one hit. This shows that Benkei is actually stronger than Kan'u, even though the latter recently became the only S-rank Toushi in Kanto. ** In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Lu Bu, who Ryofu is reincarnated from, was considered the strongest warrior. ** The only reason why Ryofu had trouble with Toukaku and Kakouen was because of her terminal illness wreaking havoc on her body and thus lowering her fighting capabilities quite considerably. If she wasn't ill, she would be able to defeat both of the two above with little effort. ** Ryofu is thus more powerful (unarguably) than Kan'u or Chou'un, two individuals from Seito who are very powerful in their own right, where the two are more powerful than most Toushi in Kanto. * The subplot of Ryofu saying that she was raped by Saji and having a love-hate relationship with him happened ONLY in the 'English Adaptation', done and published by Tokyopop, of the original, canon, Japanese manga. This wasn't EVER mentioned or shown in the original Japanese manga, which is canon. It was completely made up by Tokyopop. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Other School Category:Rakuyo High school Category:Deceased